Painting Flowers
by dragongoddess13
Summary: Bucky's biggest fear was losing touch with reality. Another prompt from Ao3 Shuffle Prompts story. Bucky/Darcy/Steve OT3ish


Painting Flowers

By: All Time Low

Album: Almost Alice

Bucky x Darcy x Steve

OT3ish

* * *

Bucky's biggest fear was losing touch with reality. Since regaining his memories it's not uncommon for him to wake up in his Winter Soldier persona. It was terrifying to realize he was trapped in his own body, watching from the inside as he almost killed Steve lying beside him. His only consolation was knowing Steve was capable of taking care of himself and always woke before the job could be done. Steve was strong and Bucky knew he could count on him to guard himself from one of his episodes. The fear dulled.

But then Darcy dropped into their lives and the fear returned. Darcy wasn't like Steve, she didn't have training, she didn't know how to defend herself other than with her Taser and he and Steve ruled that out as a possibility the first time it went off in her sleep and hit Steve in an extremely private place. Needless to say she was all too happy to make it up to him, but of course they nixed the idea without a second thought.

That left only one option to them. From that night on, Steve became their man in the middle. Bucky on one side and Darcy on the other, which suited them all just fine as long as they were together. He wouldn't lie, there were times he missed holding her soft curves against him as they slept, but if the distance kept her safe he would get over it.

The best laid plans of mice and men however well thought out usually find something missing. Steve and Bucky were rarely ever sent on missions without each other. They preferred to have each other's backs in the field but for one particular mission, Steve's talents were required in coordination with Natasha's and so Bucky was left at home.

It really wasn't such a bad thing. Anyone who thought alone time with Darcy Lewis was a bad thing obviously never had the pleasure of seeing her naked. But of course as much as he would love to stay up all night showing her a good time, she had to be up for work in the morning so that wasn't an option. Which left Bucky with a feeling of dread once it came time to finally go to sleep.

"Damn." Darcy breathed trying to catch her breath. "You know without Steve here to take half of what you've got I'm not sure I'm enough woman for you." Bucky chuckled.

"Trust me doll, you're more than enough woman for Me." she smiled lazily sinking down into the mattress. As she dosed off Bucky gently extracted himself from her grip, placating her protests by telling her he just needed to go to the bathroom. By the time he came back he had no doubt she'd be asleep and he could sneak off to the couch for the night. He knew it was an under handed thing to do, but her safety was more important to him than anything else.

When he came back out of the bathroom he was shocked to find Darcy sitting up against the head board, her arms crossed over her chest and a deep scowl on her face that probably would have been more intimidating if she didn't look half asleep.

"You think you can pull the wool over my eyes James Barnes. Think again." He sighed, torn between being amused and exasperated.

"Darce, please don't argue. We both know it's for the best." He told her. She scoffed.

"Bullshit. Get in this bed and go to sleep or I'll tell Steve what really happened to his favorite work out shirt." Bucky paled. That was definitely not a story he wanted Steve to hear.

Reluctantly, he climbed into bed next to her, pretending the satisfied smirk on her face didn't look exactly like his own when he got his own way.

"You're lucky I love you so much, Doll." He told her settling behind her with his arm around her middle.

"I could say the same to you, handsome."

Darcy wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep before the lack of air woke her. Her eyes snapped open, finding Bucky on his knees above her, his pupils blown, his face blank and his hands around her neck. She tried to call out to him, but no sound came out. a panic set in as she heard the blood rushing in her ears. All she could think about was if she died, Bucky would never forgive himself.

She tried to blink back the tears, but her lungs hurt too much. She knew she wouldn't last much longer and yet she didn't fight him, that would just make it worse. She simply reached up and rested a hand on his stubbled cheek. The darkness was starting to set in so what happened next was a little sketchy. All she knew was she could suddenly breathe again and Bucky's beautiful blue eyes were looking down at her concerned and terrified.

"Jesus Christ Darcy. Are you ok? I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. Please be ok baby, please." She coughed slowly regaining her breath. She looked up at him watching the anguish cross his features. She reached out for him, pulling him down on top of her and holding him close. "Darce."

"Shhh."

"But Darcy."

"Shhhh." She held him closer, tears streaming from her eyes.


End file.
